Polymeric materials, such as plastics, have been developed as alternatives and replacements for silica based inorganic glass in applications such as optical lenses, fiber optics, windows and automotive, nautical and aviation transparencies, as well as transparent elements for electronic devices. These polymeric materials can provide advantages relative to glass, including shatter resistance, lighter weight for a given application, ease of molding, and ease of dyeing. Representative examples of such polymeric materials include, poly(methyl methacrylate), polycarbonate and poly(diethylene glycol bis(allylcarbonate)).
Improved impact resistance in the optical articles mentioned above is always being sought for safety reasons and to allow for expanded applications.
It would be desirable to develop polymerizable compositions that provide desirable optical properties to an optical article prepared therefrom, with improved impact resistance.